


Yes, I do

by Faxx_no_Printer



Series: Vulnerabilities  (PPG Collection) [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Poetry, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: Brick and Blossom learn to be their true selves and find comfort in their understanding of one another.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: Vulnerabilities  (PPG Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Yes, I do

**Author's Note:**

> This is the english translation of my piece for my dear Ariel. Happy birthday my love and enjoy many more. The spanish translation was created by @cillarobb and will be posted on her ao3 account.

**Yes, I do**

❤•❤•❤

Do you know what it's like to be the leader?

To set yourself on fire to keep others warm,

to accept that even though your skin

won't burn out 

Your soul eventually will?

Yes, I do.

Do you know what it's like 

for people to depend on you?

For their needs to be like bricks on your shoulders-

boulders that even your strength can't lift?

Yes, I do.

For a mantle to be forced unto you

A title, a role to play

so confined, you are lost in the mits of it.

Do you?

Yes, I do.

For responsibility to be my only friend,

my liberties to be stripped from me

and people have the audacity to claim they know me.

Do you?

No, I don’t. 

For my title is all I am

and everyone knows me but no one knows- _me_ -

and now I don't know who I am without it.

Do you?

No, I don’t. 

I don't know who I am without them-

Those people, these titles

and how can you or anyone love you

when you don't know who you really are.

No. I do.

I do love you.

I love your tenacity-

your audacity to live despite and inspite

your circumstances. 

Well, I do too.

I do love you.

I love your ability to flourish- you

outshine- No matter how hard it gets

you still manage to blossom, Blossom.

With me, there are no titles

With me, all facades are gone 

Just us

stripped, bare

of all our responsibilities

fears, worries

All that is gone.

And when you ask

_ "Do you wish to be mine _

_ to love and to hold til the day we die?" _

I will answer

_ "Yes, I do." _

❤•❤•❤

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Cilla for taking the time to do the Spanish translation. Feliz cumpleaños,mi amor, Ariel! ❤
> 
> All critiques of this and my other works are extremely appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day.


End file.
